Too close to comfort
by HopelessPlace1
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un día te levantaras viviendo con tu familia y todas las maravillas que eso acarrea y que al día siguiente tu padre haya desaparecido y que cuatro años mas tarde tu madre fallezca y nadie quiera hacerse cargo de ti? Eso es lo que le ocurrió a Annya y a sus hermanos. Ellos huyeron a Londres, para encontrar una vida mejor, ¿crees que la encontraran?


Desde que era pequeña me han contado historias, nuevas y viejas, de aventuras, magia, amor y fantasía, de cualquier tipo de historia que me permitía imaginar cosas que posiblemente nunca ocurrirían, o transportarme al pasado. Todas las historias valen, todas las que estén bien contadas y te permitan soñar.

Se puede decir que después del accidente… Ni yo, ni mis hermanos, volvimos a ser los mismos. Yo dejé de creer en ese tipo de historias, porque entendí que no me podrían devolver a mi madre, ni hacer que encontrara a Erik, mi padre. Él nos había abandonado cuando se enteró que mi madre tenía en mente viajar con él a Londres. ¿Qué escondería? ¿Por qué no quería que fuéramos con él? Todas esas preguntas fluían en mi mente desde hacía mucho tiempo. Dejé de creer en las historias que nos contaba mi madre; de ese modo, negué a mi imaginación y a mi mente esa capacidad de libertad. Solo quedaba reducida a pequeños suspiros, que la añoraban y solo esperaban el día de volver a ser libres.

De todo eso ya hace ocho años, ahora tengo diecinueve años, y desde hace tres, nuestra tía Elisa nos mandó a este internado de las afueras de Estocolmo. Desde entonces, la idea de soñar con hechos futuros o cosas imposibles, ha desaparecido por completo de mi mente. La única libertad que tengo entre estas cuatro paredes de mi habitación, es la música, y mi única ventana al pasado son los libros.

El día que más espero de todo el año, es Navidad, no porque me guste esa fecha; sino porque ese día nos juntan con la parte del internado en la que están los chicos y puedo sentirme querida junto a Matt y Luka.

-¡Señorita Magnusson! –Dejé de contemplar el curso que seguían las gotas por el cristal de la ventana. Llevaba tres días lloviendo sin cesar y eso solo me apagaba más y más, consumiéndome poco a poco en mi tristeza interna. Giré la cabeza hacia la estridente voz de la directora del internado y posé mis tristes ojos grises en su fría mirada. -¡Estoy cansada de todos los días venir a llamarla, para que baje a cenar! ¡Haga el favor! –Gritó; mientras me daba una bofetada. Se fue dando un portazo y gritando que esto me costaría una sanción y que sería expedientada; a mi nada de eso me importaba.

Me daban igual las bofetadas y los gritos, las amenazas e incluso las humillaciones que recibía por parte de mis compañeras por ser la única que no volvía a casa en verano. Yo lo único que quería era poder ser feliz lo más lejos posible de Suecia.

Bajé a cenar, colocándome la chaqueta del uniforme. Cuando abrí la puerta del gran comedor, todas empezaron a murmurar. No me relacionaba con ninguna de ellas, siempre estaba en mi habitación o en la biblioteca, y cuando salía a dar una vuelta por los jardines, era para acercarme a la verja que me separaba de mis hermanos.

Matt tan solo era un año más mayor que yo y Luka… Luka para tener veinticuatro años, siempre estaba metido en líos por intentar escaparse de nuestra cárcel. Tía Elisa nos odiaba, en general a los niños, por eso no estaba casada ni tenía hijos; era más, no vivía ni en Suecia. Ella vivía en Varsovia, y nunca se responsabilizaba de nosotros.

La cena terminó, pero yo permanecí sentada en mi sitio hasta que todas se fueron. No quería coincidir con ninguna. La única que había hablado conmigo en estos tres años había sido Elsa, para que la intentara conseguir una cita con Matt, algo que quedó olvidado en mi mente, como mi presencia en la suya.

Volví a mi habitación cabizbaja, parecía un fantasma deambulando por los pasillos del internado, en aquella fría noche de principios de otoño. Entré en mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con un leve suspiro. Escuché un ruido, y asustada encendí la luz.

-¡Rápido! –Gritó Luka. –Es hoy o nunca Annya. Recoge tus cosas. Matt nos está esperando. –Parecía nervioso y asustado, no paraba de moverse por mi habitación. Empezó a guardar mis cosas en una mochila; mientras yo me vestía.

-¿Y si nos pillan? –Mi hermano terminó de coger mis cosas y me miró seriamente a los ojos. –Solo te queda una oportunidad más… Sabes lo que te pasará, ¿verdad? – Miré tristemente a mi hermano.

-Me da igual, sin riegos, la vida es un rollo y sé que esta vez con tu ingenio, mi astucia y la agilidad de Matt lo conseguiremos. – Mi hermano me dio la mochila. Salimos sin hacer ningún ruido del ala oeste del internado.

Llegamos a la gran puerta y mi hermano me habló de que cuando estuviéramos lejos de allí y nos hubiéramos escondido, debería cortarme el pelo e intentar parecer un chico, para que no nos descubrieran. Acepté sus palabras, me daba igual dejar de tener mi melena rubia; si así conseguíamos ser libres. Continuaba lloviendo cuando abrimos la puerta. Matt estaba haciéndonos señas debajo del enorme sauce, del centro del jardín.

Salimos corriendo hacia él, pero cuando estábamos los cuatro escuchamos las sirenas que anunciaban las fugas de todos aquellos que querían escaparse del internado. Escuchamos el ladrido de los perros. La única salida que teníamos era la verja principal, que estaba vallada por una gran valla metálica. Todo parecía surrealista, pero así era nuestro internado, una verdadera cárcel. Corrimos bajo la lluvia hasta la verja. Matt saltó el primero, luego fui yo, con ayuda de Luka y después…

El grito de Matt me hizo volver a correr y a olvidarme de nuestro hermano. Empecé a llorar, porque sabía que le habían pillado, pero no podíamos abandonar el plan; por lo que seguimos corriendo perseguidos por algunos ladridos, a nuestras espaldas.


End file.
